Look After You
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: One-Shot. Manga 672. Sakura observa como sus dos compañeros de equipo han vuelto a ser los viejos amigos que ella tanto recordaba, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Sasuke, opina lo contrario. (Para sasuke-glamour)


**Look After You**

**.**

One-Shot. Manga 672. Sakura observa como sus dos compañeros de equipo han vuelto a ser los viejos amigos que ella tanto recordaba, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Sasuke, opina lo contrario.

* * *

— Me alegra verlos juntos de nuevo —expreso Sakura una vez que estuvo frente a sus dos compañeros de equipo, pero a pesar de su aliviado saludo, el rostro apagado les decía lo contrario. Ella se caracterizaba últimamente por expresarse con sonrisas que no llegaban a iluminar su rostro, cosa que preocupaba a cierto moreno.

El esperaba que ella pusiera un gesto de inconformidad en su rostro muy semejante al de los tiempos cuando la competencia entre ellos la dejaba fuera de la interacción en equipo. Ella pertenecía a ese lazo tanto como ellos. Gracias a ella, este lazo pudo fortalecerse tanto, y pudo llegar hasta ahora.

Observo en silencio como terminaba de desinfectar sus heridas y las vendaba. Tomo todo lo que su vista podía ofrecerle de ella, desde sus empolvadas ropas hasta sus facciones cansadas —no es como si el ignorara las suyas—, y poco a poco fue sintiendo que sus músculos dejaban de sentirse tensos, siendo invadido por una sensación de tranquilidad, de familiaridad, de seguridad.

Cuando ella se incorporó una vez que termino de vendarlos, cada quien partió por su lado. Fuera de la tienda el resto de los 12 novatos los esperaban para agradecer que la guerra había terminado.

Naruto continuaría festejando con los demás, pasando por alto el comportamiento apagado de Sakura, mientras que él buscaba con la mirada la alejada cabellera rosada de su compañera, quien estaba recargada contra un muro a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Esperaba no estuviera equivocado cuando la postura corporal de ella le recordaba que sus brazos cruzados y su mirada perdida significaban que estaba pensando algo que le desagradaba. Su rostro dejo de verse controlado a uno que reflejaba sus frustraciones.

Era su placer culposo verla mostrar sus emociones por medio de sus pequeños gestos. Algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto.

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia ella sin pensarlo, mientras la observaba dejo de ser consciente en qué momento se encontraba frente a ella y sin darse cuenta, su mano se extendió hacia sus hebras rosadas, sobresaltándola.

Él lo hizo, también. Aunque aparento no haberse sorprendido a si mismo con aquel acto, pues lo haría parecer más absurdo de lo que estaba siendo. Tocando su cabello sin explicación alguna, sus manos solo continuaban ahí, sosteniendo las hebras rosadas entre sus dedos. Aquellas hebras rosadas que enmarcabas y resaltaban el rostro compungido de Sakura.

Inhalando, se relajó y continuo con lo que ya había empezado.

— Obtuviste tu propia marca, deberías estar orgullosa —dijo alejando aquellos mechones que obstruían su mirada de aquella impecable figura sobre su frente. Incluso ahora, después de haberla apreciado de cerca por los últimos minutos, la presencia de esa marca sobre su frente le resultaba inusual.

Pero estaba de acuerdo en que ese era el lugar al que correspondía, atrayendo aún más la atención hacia la chica frente a él.

— Lo estoy —ella contesto siguiendo con su mirada las caricias que le propiciaba a su cabellera, pronto enfocándose en su rostro, alejando pensamientos innecesarios de su mente.

Le agrado la manera vivaz en la que le contesto. Retiro sus manos de su cabello una vez que su frente estaba lo suficientemente despejada como para seguir apreciando la chispa que cruzo su mirada esmeralda por un breve instante, recordándole a la Sakura que él conocía— Yo también — él sonrió, y el pulso de Sakura se aceleró.

Se sorprendió por el gesto tan inusual que atravesó su rostro y algo en su pecho se comprimió. Era una sonrisa muy diferente a las que le había mostrado antes. Menos sarcástica, mas gentil, sincera, autentica. Estaba de vuelta, pensó ella. El chico que conoció hace muchos años y que disfrutaba su vida, que buscaba destacar y una vez que lo lograba sonreía de esta manera.

Salió de su estupefacción y miro hacia otro lado. Dios la torturaba pues a donde sea que miraba, lo veía a él. Boqueando como un pez, fuera de su encanto, hizo lo que mejor podía hacer para distraer sus pensamientos: parlotear.

— Pues por supuesto, el que tú y Naruto hayan logrado tal resolución y que hayan podido hacer un trabajo en equipo como los viejos tiem- no la dejo terminar su parloteo, antes de que se diera cuenta fue empujada hacia los brazos de Sasuke y lo escucho chasquear la lengua.

—Molesta. Me refiero a ti —una vez más, la dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par procesando sus palabras, su reparación cortada mientras sentía como la abrazaba firmemente contra su pecho, y su manos reposaban una en su cintura y otra en su cabeza.

—¿Q-Que? —su voz era apenas un hilo debido a la impresión. Él tampoco le contesto de inmediato, al contrario, ella podía sentir su corazón palpitar casi tan rápido como el suyo, cosa que solo logro afectarla.

— Has logrado tantas cosas por tu cuenta, en tan poco tiempo. No debería de estar sorprendido, pero lo estoy— sus delicadas manos se alzaron al encuentro de la espalda de Sasuke y cerro sus puños, siendo consciente de cómo sus piernas lentamente perdían su fortaleza. Justo cuando iba a levantar la vista a mirarlo, el apretó el agarre contra sus cabeza e hizo que permaneciera apoyada en su pecho—. Gracias, Sakura —su rostro ahora reposaba en su hombro, y su voz se había vuelto apenas un susurro, solo audible para ella.

Nunca cruzo por su mente lograr lo que había logrado para hacerlos sentir orgullosos, pero ahora que escuchaba a Sasuke decirle esto se sentía incluso más feliz que si hubiera obtenido alguna otra marca que indicara que formaba parte del equipo.

Ella ya era parte del equipo desde el momento en que pudieron compartir el campo de batalla hombro a hombro. No hace unos días, sino desde que eran solo unos novatos aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo. Sasuke no estaba agradeciéndole por haber logrado obtener una marca y nuevas habilidades, le estaba agradeciendo por estar a su lado todo este tiempo. Como Naruto, como Kakashi, ella también formaba parte importante para él.

Ella había comenzado a temblar y sus ojos se habían empañado. Estaba sollozando cuando él soltó un "Estoy de vuelta", ella lo abrazo fuertemente al sentir la sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Asintiendo y sollozando al mismo tiempo, ella contesto:

—Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

N/A: Regalo para** Pame sasuke-glamour**, la razón suprema por la que no puedo separarme de este sitio (por completo), ni perderme uno solito de los capítulos del manga. Me matan, tan sexybaes los dos con sus tattoos (No se uds pero a mi me hace pensar que es la manera de kishi de decir 'NOW KISS!' pero naeh, esta muy clarines que habrá NaruHina).

En vista de que hay muchas lectoras insistentes, les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado por tantos años y que sepan que estoy trabajando ya en la parte culminante de Sasuke ¿Enamorado? (Esta es la buena, chicas. Esta es la buena, lo juro) Estaré trabajando en ella los fines de semana para poder traérsela lo mas pronto posible pues en vista de que han salido muchos asuntos no me fue posible traerlo para ya. Y bueno, si quieren que esto sea mas movidito, procuren ser generosas con la propina, que si no la chacha lo hace todo al trancazo (propina = reviews, chacha = su servidora, al trancazo = como se me de la reverenda gana)

Perdonen horrores de ortografía, horrores de redacción y demás. Esta chacha ha perdido el toque a falta de inspiración y motivación. Si la quieren de vuelta, ya saben que pueden mandar toda la propina que quieran. ¡Besos!


End file.
